Color de sangre
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: Los "impuros" eran aquellos personas que poseían ojos rojos. Considerados un mal para la sociedad, se trata se eliminarlos. Shintaro Kisaragi es un muchacho que odia a aquellos seres, y enterarse que tambien es uno de ellos destruirá su visión de aquel mundo por completo -"No es color de la sangre, es el color de los héroes"-es lo que ella siempre decía...
1. Prólogo

Hola w!

Sé que tal vez este fic les parezca raro pero se me vino la idea por un fanart y cuando me di cuenta pues…escribí OvO

Bueno empecemos, y me gustarían muchos sus opiniones para ver si lo sigo o lo dejo. Aviso, esto es un UA (Universo alternativo).

**Los personajes le perteneces a Jin, a mí solo la historia**

* * *

><p>Agosto 15 del año 14xx, las enormes nubes oscuras reflejaban que algo malo se acercaba, incluso ellas parecían saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir aquella tarde. Una multitud aglomerada de gente se dirigía hacia la plaza principal de la cuidad, lugar donde verían una vez más como se le arrebataba la vida a un hombre.<p>

— ¡Traigan al impuro!

Un joven hombre, sujetado por los brazos con sogas gruesas, mostrando sus sucias y destrozadas ropas, dando a entender la tortura a la que había sido sometido, entró en la plaza arrastrado brutalmente hacia el centro por dos soldados. Lo tiraron en el suelo, frente al hombre que había dado la orden llamarlo, y este solo lo miraba con desprecio y satisfacción.

— Monstruo…

El hombre, quien era el sacerdote, dirigió su cetro hacia la barbilla del joven para luego, con un movimiento suave, levantar su rostro y poder ver ese par de ojos color sangre, llenos de temor.

— Ojos rojos…mereces morir ¡Monstruo!

— Mi...Mi señor, ruego que…

— ¡Silencio!

Sin escuchar las suplicas del joven, el sacerdote mandó que lo llevaran a la hoguera ya instalada en el centro, moriría quemado, su forma de muerte favorita

— ¡Sacerdote Kenjirou!-llamó un soldado-la hierba no ha secado completamente, ¡Arderá muy lento!

— ¡Perfecto! Lo merece …

La gente presente no decía nada, pero las miradas decían mucho, algunos de los rostros mostraban el alivio de deshacerse de uno de los "ojo rojos" mientras que otros rostros solo mostraban profunda pena. Amarrado el joven, el fuego fue encendido. El silencio de la multitud hacia más desgarrador los gritos del prisionero mientras se iba calcinando lentamente.

Transcurridas unas horas, la multitud se fue yendo, quedando solo el cuerpo calcinado y el sacerdote con los guardias.

— Muerto, así deben quedarse, ustedes, ustedes las mataron, mi hija…mi esposa, mi vida, todo. ¡Deben morir todos!

— Mi señor…

— ¡Caballeros! Ya casi es el toque de queda, vallan a vigilar la cuidad ¡Rápido!

La plaza quedo finalmente vacía, pero como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la figura de una chica apareció. Mirando la hoguera, cuidando con la capucha de su capa que sus ojos no se vieran, tronó los dientes con desesperación.

— Ya es el tercero en esta semana… ¿Que haremos, hermana?

Arreglando su verdosa cabellera, la chica susurró unas palabras casi inaudibles.

—"Ocultar la mirada"

Y desapareció

* * *

><p>Siempre me ha gustado las historias ambientadas en lo antiguo, pero esto en sí es extraño XD me gustan los fics extraños OuO no se… ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Tomatazos? Espero review para ver si lo continúo o lo dejo! Ya he escrito un fic antes en este fandom y quería volver a hacer uno, tengo muchas ideas! Yay! Perdón si los personajes salen muy OOC TwT y kenjirou aquí tiene sus razones para ser como es! En fin, comentarios?<p>

Bye!


	2. Deseos

OvO ¡Hola!

Al parecer, no les pareció muy loca esta idea XD soy tan feliz TwT. Gracias por lo review, trataré de mejorar en todo w

* * *

><p>Las enormes puertas se cerraron tras entrar a la catedral. El sacerdote mandó a todos los soldados y servidumbre no ser llamado, se sentía demasiado cansado. Con pasos rápidos, se dirigió hacia el aposento que se le había designado y cerró la puerta para evitar ser molestado. Su habitación era pequeña pero cómoda. A la derecha, amplias cristaleras con cortinas rojas de seda resaltaban elegancia. A la izquierda, una chimenea de piedra que contenía un fuego crepitante y muy vivo le daba un cálido sentido hogareño. Kenjirou pasó con suavidad sus manos por los sillones sintiendo la suavidad del terciopelo. Luego inspeccionó su librería pequeña y adornada con flores, retratos y estatuilla de bronce. Se detuvo ante la pared del fondo, admirando los cuadros que contenían el retrato de dos mujeres—una adulta y una jovencita— ambas sonrientes. El hombre se quedó contemplándolas un buen rato, cayendo en antiguos recuerdos.<p>

—Veo que eres igual de débil como los que matas, Kenjirou.

Sobresaltado, Kenjirou volteó su cabeza, buscando con su mirada a quien era el dueño de aquella oración burlona, para luego posarla en unos ojos ámbar que lo miraban fijamente, a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

—Joven señor-habló el sacerdote-ahora no estoy en condiciones para hablar con usted.

—¡Ah! No puedes negarme nada, soy el gran "oráculo de este reino" después de todo. -El joven gozaba mientras decía cada palabra, sin dejar de ver la expresión seria de Kenjirou.- ¿Supongo prefieres ganarte algún castigo?

—…-no respondió.

—Ya veo ~

El joven de vestimentas negras empezó a caminar lentamente. El sonido de sus botines resonaba por toda la habitación, haciendo cada paso más molesto. Movió con elegancia la capa que traía sobre sus hombros y con un movimiento rápido de manos sacó de ella dos broches rojos que se habían caído de las manos de kenjirou hace momentos atrás sin que éste lo notase. Con cierta malicia en su mirada, levantó los broches y se los puso delante de su rostro.

—No olvides que si haces todo lo que te digo, seré capaz de cumplir tu más grande deseo…

El sacerdote frunció el ceño. Era verdad. Su más grande deseo solo podía ser cumplido por aquel poderoso joven. Desde que empezó con la persecución de los impuros, su único objetivo era poder cumplir con la tarea encomendada por el oráculo y ver su deseo hecho realidad.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy a su servicio, mi señor.

—¡Me halagas! Esos monstruos solo traen desdicha a este reino. ¿Recuerdas tu tarea?

—Acabar con su existencia…

El sacerdote empezó a decir cada palabra de forma casi inaudible. Sabía lo mucho que gozaba aquel joven con su sufrimiento, y éste sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba recordarle su penoso estado.

—¿Qué más?

—Reunir a nueve impuros…

—¡Sigue!

—Santuario interior…

—¡Sí!

—Mi esposa…mi hija.

—¡Maravilloso!-Es muy sencillo, solo es cuestión tiempo. No se han oído más reportes de los de ojos rojos, ya sabes por dónde empezar. Ya puedes ir pidiendo que empiecen a buscar por las casas si tienen a alguno oculto, no pienso seguir esperándote. Ya no eres un hombre puro y santo como antes, ahora eres tan…des-pre-cia-ble.

Cuando había pronunciado su ultimátum, el oráculo de aquel reino, Kuroha, tenía el rostro desorbitado. Sin decir otra cosa se volvió y salió de la habitación golpeando los pies. Kenjirou se quedó mudo, dejando que la conmoción avanzara por todo su cuerpo. Parecía no poder pensar y solo se limitó a soltar lágrimas amargas por muchas horas.

* * *

><p>—Ya estoy en casa<p>

— ¡Kido!-Un muchacho alto, de unos dieciséis años aproximadamente, salió a recibir a la chica. Posó sus ojos cafés sobre el rostro tenso de su amiga, dudando por un momento si debería preguntar algo.-Kido, volvió a ocurrir ¿cierto?

—Igual que hace unos días, murió otro en la hoguera-el tono de su voz era monótona.

—Sera mejor que descanses un poco, no te ves muy bien.

—Sí, tienes razón. Mejor trato de avivar el fuego-dijo cambiando la conversación- el frío está muy fuerte esta noche.

—Tienes razón, tal vez llueva.

—¿Kano ha llegado?

—Aun no, es peligroso y ya casi es hora del toque de queda.

—Ese idiota…

—Bueno, ya es hora de irme al trabajo

— ¡Seto!-la tensión en la voz de Kido era notoria, odiaba el trabajo de Seto-¿es necesario que tengas que trabajar en ese lugar?

—No tengo opción, las cosas han estado muy mal esta temporada, el huerto no da muchos suministros y Mary no consigue mucho ingreso con sus flores.

—Nosotras estamos bien así.

—No hagas eso-la regañó gentilmente-no pasará nada. Tengo el permiso por lo que no corro peligro.

—¿Llevas algo de comer?

—Mary me dio algo de pan que hizo esta mañana y un poco de leche.

Dicho esto, Seto se puso su abrigo y salió de casa. Kido suspiró molesta por la decisión de su amigo. Sin querer pensar en otra cosa, tomó una cubeta y salió para llenarla en el pozo que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la casa. Después de completar su trabajo, regresó con la cubeta llena de agua cerrando la puerta suavemente. Tiritando de frio, se dirigió a la estufa de leña para calentarse un rato. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la caja de leña estaba vacía.

—¡Ah! Cuando vea a Kano lo voy a matar.

Enojada, nuevamente se puso su abrigo e hizo varios viajes al montón de leña atrás de la casa. Colocando la última brazada de leña en su caja, entro en su pequeña sala y se sentó en una de las sillas, sin ninguna intención de levantarse. Un poco alterada por lo de antes, agradeció que los cuatro miembros de familia estuvieran a salvo, o por lo menos así lo esperaba. Su pequeña casa de solo cuatro cuartos que Seto había comprado con muchas horas de trabajo era lo único que tenía, debía ser fuerte por el bien de todos.

—Kido…

La suave voz de Mary llamó su atención, la pequeña medusa se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y parecía no querer salir de ella

—¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó sin rodeos, viendo el nerviosismo de la chica.

—Kano está…afuera…

—¿Cómo?

—La ventana…

Antes de reaccionar, oyó pasos pesados y seguido abrirse la puerta con fuerza, dando paso la figura de un joven de mirada pícara y muy feliz.

—Hace tanto frío~

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

—Kido, esas cosas no se preguntan-dijo sonriendo, dispuesto a empezar una divertida discusión.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Sabes que ya comenzó el toque de queda!

—Solo vi algunos guardias, no te alteres Tsubomi.

—Tsk…

—¿Hay algo de cenar?

—Calenté lo del almuerzo, sírvete.

—Me acompañarás, ¿verdad?

Sin decir nada, Kido se levantó y siguió a Kano hacia la cocina. Tendrían que hablar muy seriamente sobre sus desapariciones continuas, aunque pareciera que a Kano no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Por cierto Kido, ¿me contarás que tal te fue en tu misión?

—Ahora no, estoy agotada.

—Pues yo tengo grandes noticias para ti - dijo ignorando a la chica. Hay reportes de una misteriosa artista que siempre tiene los ojos vendados-sonrió al notar como Kido subía una ceja a modo de sorpresa- al principio lo consideraban normal por su lema: "No hago excepción, mi talento es tuyo", pero ahora ya nadie se traga eso. ¿Te parece bien que vayas a averiguar?

—¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó Kido llena de curiosidad.

—Kisaragi, Momo Kisaragi.

* * *

><p>Amm y así comienza todo el fic. Me demoré mucho debido a que quería hacer buenas descripciones y evitar tener alguna falta de orografía, espero me perdonen TwT *snif* Me despido. ¿Alguna sugerencia o pregunta? Solo dejen un review y liiiiisto XD Un fic con review es un fic feliz *v* Hasta la vista U3U *muac*<p> 


	3. Decisión

*u*Hi!

Bien, aquí con otro la actualización de este fic. Espero seguir bien el ritmo, los review me animan muchísimo TwT ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Seto caminaba a paso acelerado, hacía frío y cierto nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo. No se veía a nadie a en la calle, pero había ruidos que incomodaban a aquel joven. De alguna parte oyó el grito de un hombre. Vaciló por un momento sobre tener que salir a esas horas, cuando salía todo lo que se denominaba "la escoria humana."<p>

El toque de queda comenzaba al caer la tarde. A esas horas la calle quedaba totalmente vacía. Pero también era la hora donde los jornaleros más rudos se encontraban en los bares y los ladrones los esperaban en algún callejón vacío para lanzarse al ataque.

Se oyó el grito de una mujer, chistes obscenos, canciones grotescas y peleas de los juerguistas borrachos. Creyó escuchar pasos de caballo y el sonido de armadura. Eso le acordó que la ronda montaba vigilaba. Apretó el papel entre sus manos– el permiso oficial sellado –tratando de calmarse un poco. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando cuando el sonido de ruedas de una carreta llamó su atención.

—Suba-dijo un conductor de manera cortante, sin mirarlo.

—Gracias.

Comprendiendo que aquel hombre era el encargado de llevarlo a su destino, Seto subió de un salto a la carreta, sentándose en el piso de madera. El movimiento de las ruedas fue como una caricia para su tenso cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar durante los tres kilómetros de camino hacia la ciudadela del castillo.

La noche sería agotadora.

* * *

><p>—¿Nombre?<p>

—Seto Kousuke

El guarda de las puertas de la ciudadela empezó su interrogación, que termino cuando Seto le entrego su permiso. Al abrir la pesaba puerta, el joven avanzó y vio las hermosas calles de piedra. La notable riqueza lo hizo sentir muy diminuto, después de todo ¿qué hacía en un lugar como ese un jornalero como él? Caminó a paso moderado, saboreando con los ojos todo su alrededor. La enorme pileta de piedra blanca, ubicada en el centro la calle principal, fue lo que más llamó su atención.

—Mary estaría encantada aquí…

Tratando de no desviarse de su objetivo principal, aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la dirección grabada en su memoria.

—¡Ah! El joven Seto, lo estaba esperando.

—Para servirle, señor.

—Te llevaré a tu zona de trabajo, ¿ya te acostumbraste a tu labor?

—Hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

—Excelente

El hombre delante de Seto era un mercader ricachón, conocido por sus productos que eran principalmente utilizados en el castillo, inflando así su persona de una arrogancia petulante y ridícula.

—Asegúrate de llevar registro de la mercancía-explicó el hombre mientras caminaban- usa la ruta trasera hacia el castillo, será menos probable de encontrarte con ladrones. Por cierto, la gente pobre y enferma vaga por esa zona, no dejes que se acerquen ni por un segundo. ¿Entendido?

—Claramente, señor.

Su labor era sencilla, como también difícil. Seto, de naturaleza amable y bondadosa, no podía ignorar a aquella gente. Mientras hacía andar la carreta, ocultó su rostro entre su abrigo de lana y, después de susurrar algunas palabras, su mirada se tiño de un hermoso carmesí.

"Mamá, me duele…"

"Ayúdame…."

"No llores, hijo…"

Se aseguraría de regresar pronto.

* * *

><p>El gran espejo de bronce, ubicado en una esquina del gran salón de estudios le devolvió a una jovencita un bonito y alegre reflejo. Amaba no tener que llevar esas horribles vendas en su rostro. El reflejo era tan bonito, que le hacía sentirse hermosa y le daban ganas de bailar. Lentamente, la jovencita, delante del espejo, levanto sus brazos y empezó a girar con elegancia, escuchando el sonido de su propia voz cantando. De pronto se dio cuenta de su situación y paro en seco. Alarmada, se miró nuevamente en el espejo, soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad. Sus ojos seguían de ese particular color naranja, como las que crecían en los huertos cada primavera.<p>

Tan concentrada estaba en su mirada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del instructor privado al entrar en la estancia para comenzar con las clases particulares. Sólo al escuchar un carraspeo de garganta, se volteó rápidamente.

—Señorita Kisaragi.-aclaró un poco la garganta-Es un incordio verla delante del espejo cada vez que vengo.

La nombrada lo miró algo desconcertada, todavía tratando de acostumbrarse al ceñudo rostro del hombre mayor.

— _¿Por qué tenían que haberme cambiado de instructo_r?-pensó agobiada-_este viejo cascarrabias solo sabe sermonearme. Extraño al maestro Kenjirou, hace mucho que no oigo de él._

—Siéntese, jovencita. Debemos empezar.

Después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, caminó a su mesa de trabajo, tratando de permanecer serena. El cambio de instructor había sido por órdenes reales, por lo que su única alternativa era aceptar.

—Una carta del castillo llegó hoy-dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre con el sello del rey-son órdenes claras sobre la celebración que se dará dentro de algunas semanas, tenemos mucho trabajo. Espero contar con tu esfuerzo.

—No dude de eso.

—Espero. Si no estudias tu presentación sería como una burla al rey al verte actuar de manera ridícula.

Momo se sintió humillada.

—¿Entendido?

Momo Kisaragi era la cantante y bailarina del palacio real y reino, hija de una familia de nobleza baja, tenía un talento exuberante, no había gente en todo el reino que no supiera su nombre a pesar de sus escasos dieciséis años. ¿Qué jovencita no desearía ser ella?

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor-fue lo único que logró decir.

—Tu presentación en palacio será una de las atracciones principales del Rey para su gente-siguió explicando de manera monótona-su majestad hará un enorme banquete, cuyos invitados serán dignatarios extranjeros y reyes del país vecino. Tienes que ponerte a ensayar desde mañana temprano, hoy te daré algunas asignaturas para…

La artista no podía seguir escuchando más. ¡Tanta gente! ¡Y son gente importante! Los arlequines y trovadores podrían hacer un mejor trabajo que ella.

—Y también ordena que deje de usar esas tontas vendas sobre su rostro al momento de actuar.

—¡Con todo respeto, no puedo hacer eso!-dijo tratando de ocultar la conmoción en su voz-es parte de mi lema "mi talento es…"

—Eso ahora no interesa-respondió de manera cortante-ya es tiempo de dejar de perder el tiempo con la gente de pueblo, pierdes valioso tiempo con ellos.

—¡Me siento ofendida!-Momo no podía ocultar su exaltación-ellos son parte del reino también.

—Me veo en obligación de recordar que solo pertenece a la baja nobleza, negarle algo al rey es considerado vulneración a su poderío. Señorita Momo, ahora vaya a su estantería y coja los libros que le ordené ¡y borre esa expresión de su cara!

Momo se dio cuenta que tenía una mueca de disgusto, y cuando el instructor se fue del cuarto de estudios, soltó algunas rabietas.

—¡No puedo seguir aquí ni un minuto más!-dijo decidida-¿Qué hare? Quiero renunciar a esto, podría esconderme, pero la gente me encuentra fácilmente. ¡Desearía ser una simple pueblerina!

Se miró al espejo, observando esos orbes naranjas, que no siempre se mantenían del mismo color.

—Corro el peligro de que mi mirada se torne roja delante del rey, sería mi perdición, no puedo arriesgarme. Aún así el rey es el rey y no puedo negarle nada.

Pero…soy una impura.

Sin querer seguir pensando, se fue hacia su estante y sacó sus libros de estudio, topándose con un libro rojo en cuya portada ponía en letras doradas "la princesa y el dragón" recordando aquel cuento de su niñez. Las rubias doncellas eran rescatadas por un príncipe o caballero, con quien terminaban casadas y vivían felices.

—Si tan solo fuera real-pensó enojada-sería un momento perfecto ¡estoy en aprietos!

Sin dejar de ver el libro, tomó una decisión definitiva. —Bueno, no esperaré a que sea real, iré a buscarlo yo misma.

* * *

><p>Un atrevido rayo de luz se abrió paso entre las cortinas de una pequeña ventana, alumbrando débilmente el interior de una habitación cerrada. Recorriendo el lugar, bañó el cuerpo de un joven tumbado en una cama. La luz provocó que arrugara la nariz y se llevara la mano a los ojos, tratando de buscar la oscuridad a la que ya se había acostumbrado.<p>

—¡Ah! La luna brilla con intensidad, abra la ventana para verla mejor.

Una voz chillona y energética hizo que terminara por arrugar todo el rostro. Lo que le faltaba, Ella.

—Amo, ignorar es malo y muy maleducado de su parte-la viva vocecita no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ahora que estaba despierto e hizo un puchero al no ver respuesta.

—¡Aproveche este milagro de la naturaleza para dar una caminata saludable!

—…

—¡Amo! Lleva todo el día allí, me aburro en este lugar. Seria genial que se levantara y saliera a…

—¡Estás loca!-el joven respondió, teniendo la paciencia al límite. La vocecilla puso una sonrisa de victoria al ver su objetico realizado.-Ya está rondando vigilancia, ¿y tú quieres salir?

—¡Que cobarde!

—¡Ene!

—Dígame~

Aquella vocecita—un espíritu errante—de nombre Ene, disfrutaba las muecas de desesperación por parte de su amo, quien se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama y tomó el contenedor en cuyo interior ella reposaba: un pequeño orbe azul. El joven amo miró detenidamente aquella figura femenina revolotear a modo de protesta.

—¡Que hada tan molestosa!

—¡Odio que me llame hada! Soy un espíritu y uno muy poderoso.

—Fantasma fastidioso.

—¿¡Fantasma!?

—Déjame dormir, no pienso salir de aquí ¿Entendido?

A pesar de los gritos de queja, el hastiado joven—Shintaro—cerró los ojerosos ojos, tratando de regresar al sueño donde se había encontrado una vez más con su única amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>KAGEROU PROJECT <strong>**©JIN**

Waa quiero seguir escribiendo! Intenté hacerlo algo largo, pero no pesado, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Respecto a las vestimentas, pues soy un poco torpe al momento de describirlas, así que buscaré el fant art para mostrarles… pero intentaré hacerlo de todas formas XDDDD Review OwO


	4. Habilidad

Y con esto ya son cuatro! Sobrevivió cuatro capítulos! *yeah* ya tengo tomo tramado, lo difícil es escribirlo ¡kya! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo OvO y perdón por la tardanza, he estado full toda las semanas pero pude sacar un tiempo para escribir…

* * *

><p>—Las calles de la zona norte no tienen tránsito, y puedo salir por el pórtico de…<p>

Momo caminaba a paso acelerado por la plaza de la ciudadela. Con ambas manos sujetaba la pesada capucha de cuero, tratando de cubrir su rostro. Haber salido del estudio había sido muy difícil, ahora evitar dejarse notar iba a serlo aún más. Tarareando una de sus canciones trató de darse algo de ánimo.

—Ya renuncié a mi vida de artista, empezar de nuevo será emocionante.

Y seguiría pensando sobre lo que haría si no hubiese notado que alguien la seguía. Algo sobresaltada, buscó con la mirada a su perseguidor, y casi suelta un grito al darse cuenta que no era uno, sino varios.

—Esas ropas, ¡estamos seguros que te conocemos!

—¡Tu caminata es elegante! ¿No serás…?

Para empeorar las cosas, un fuerte viento llegó, trayendo consigo unas cuantas hojas secas que fueron a dar a la cara de la adolescente ya a esas alturas aterrada, intentando quitar las hojas, soltó la capucha y el viento se encargó de levantarla, mostrando su rostro y levantando la euforia de la gente que empezó a correr detrás de la cantante.

—¡Es la señorita Momo!

Y así se arruino su escape.

—¡Un callejón! ¡Debe de haber un callejón por aquí!

* * *

><p>—¡Ah! Por poco y me atrapan, mejor descanso un poco.<p>

—No es de sorprender. Después de todo, tú habilidad es increíble.

—¡Ah!

Momo gritó al escuchar una voz monótona. Pero ahí no había nadie. Viendo el lugar sin pestañear vio de pronto la figura de una persona aparecer frente a ella, una figura bastante…peculiar.

—¿Qui-quién es u-usted, señor?

—¿Se-señor? ¡Estas cometiendo un error!- La voz, hasta entonces monótona, cambió a un chillido de asombro, haciéndola algo suave y revelando que de hombre no tenía nada.

—Pero esas ropas ¡Ah! Perdón no tenía idea de que…

—Ah… no te disculpes.

Sintiendo las mejillas caliente, Momo levantó la vista, inspeccionando la figura de aquella chica, vistiendo las ropas de los hombres y no el acostumbrado vestido que todas las mujeres usaban.

—Llamas la atención sin proponértelo, que interesante.

—¿Cómo sabes que eso es verdad?

—Me sorprende, será mejor que vengas conmigo.

—¡Espera! Todo esto es muy rápido, ¿Quién eres y como sabes de mi condición?

—Sígueme, la gente no tardaré en encontrarte.

Momo sentía la mirada inquisitiva de esa chica, pero por alguna razón no sintió miedo. Tomando valor, empezó a caminar detrás de ella.

—"_Esta persona sabe de mi habilidad. ¿Será verdad?"_

* * *

><p>—Kano<p>

—mmm…

—¡Kano!

Kido abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa donde vivía, mostrándole a Momo el interior. Aunque no era lo que la joven estaba acostumbrada por ser de baja nobleza, le gustó lo acogedor que era. Excepto por un chico durmiendo en uno de los sillones, a quien Kido levantó de con una sacudida.

—¿Quién?¡Kido! llegaste, y con compañía. ¿Quién es?

—¿Me mandas buscarla y me preguntas quién es?

—¡No me digas! ¡La joven cantante! Mira que eres mona~

—¡Kano! Idiota, ¿qué confianza son esas?

—En realidad no me molesta-dijo Momo con una sonrisa-….emm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—¡Ja! ¿Me regañas por la confianza? ¡Ni siquiera le dijiste tu nombre y la traes!

—Te conviene cerrar la boca, Kano…

—¡Uy! No me mires con esos ojos~

Kido quitó la mirada de Kano y la dirigió a Momo, un tanto nerviosa por el chico y el ambiente nuevo.-Yo soy Kido, Tsubomi Kido. Y este tipo es Kano.

—¡Kano Shuuya! Un gusto, señorita~

Kano dedicó una miradita filuda que Momo no se molestó en interpretar. Por indicación de Kido, tomó asiento en uno de los tres sillones de la pequeña sala de estar y esperó a que uno de los dos sacara el tema de su "condición" a flote.

—Así que…-comenzó Kano- ¿No te sorprendió que no fuera hombre?... ¡Auch!

Kano cambió un divertido gesto a una mueca de dolor, Kido le había dado un golpe con el puño en todo el estómago, evitando así que completara su pregunta.

—Tarado, ella no está aquí por tus estupideces.

Momo no puedo evitar reír después de su comentario. No estaba tan mal después de todo. Le gustaba esos chicos. Kido, un poco avergonzada, se sentó y esperó a que le regresara el aire a su compañero.

—¡Que dura! En fin. Kisaragi, aun si la ciudadela queda a unos tres kilómetros, hasta aquí llego la noticia del alboroto que causaste ¡Que poder tan asombroso!

—¿Cómo sabes que es un poder?

—Aparte de que seas un artista, es muy extraño la forma en la que llamas la atención. ¿Usar vendas en tus presentaciones con la absurda excusa de tu lema? No es nada…normal~ ¡Mary! Ven un momento

Dicho el nombre, se escuchó un crujido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente, asomándose por ella una cabeza blanca, cuyos cabellos caían por un costado igual que una cascada.

—¡Mary! Ven, te presentaré.-Kido tomó por la hombros a una temblorosa chica de baja estatura y de enorme cabello blanco que le daba una apariencia adorable.- Kisaragi, esta es Mary. Ella también es como nosotros.

—¿También es una impura?

—¡Kisaragi! Impuro suena feo-dijo Kano al escuchar esa palabra nada agradable.-Impuro suena bastante mal.

—Perdón, no quise ofenderlos.

—Descuida, Momo, es verdad que así nos llaman.

—¿Hasta ahora han podido esconderse?

—Es que, a diferencia de las personas asesinadas, nosotros si sabemos controlar esto.

—¿Controlar?

—Si controlar, algo así como un mago. Momo, si así deseas vamos a ayudarte a controlar tu habilidad.

Momo nunca supo cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvieron hablando. Entre explicaciones de las habilidades de aquellos tres miembros, los ojos tiñéndose de un carmesí intenso, cada mostrando la habilidad poseía y más cosas, Momo tomó una decisión: Se uniría a ese grupo.

—¡Bienvenida al Mekakushi dan, Kisaragi!

—Es una nueva vida, necesito cambiar varias cosas. Primero mi vestuario. Si la gente de aquí ve mi ropa se dará cuenta de mi posición social.

En efecto. Las ropas de Momo estaban confeccionadas con seda y pieles, algo que la gente fácilmente reconocía en la gente de buena posición social. Kido, analizando la situación, sacó un estuche de bordado.

—Te regalaré un vestido que tengo guardado-dijo Kido mientras buscaba en un baúl- No los uso, son muy pesados para mi gusto. Te confeccionaría uno pero sería una demora.

—¿Puedes hacer ropa?

—Veras, aquí en el pueblo tenemos que buscar formas de poder vivir.

—Eres increíble, no me imaginaba que pudieras hacer ropa.

—Tsubomi se ve tan linda cuando cose, parece princesa~

—Idiota.

—¿Hay alguien más a quien deba conocer?

—Solo somos cuatro: yo, Kano, Mary y Seto, pero ahora no se encuentra, el está trabajando en la ciudadela. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

—Vivir con una chica linda, talentosa y una habilidad difícil, no puedo esperar~

—Un solo dedo, kano, mueves un solo dedo y te acuso de brujería.

* * *

><p>—¡Amo! Ya es de día, más bien creo que mediodía ¡Levántese!<p>

—Déjame.

—Estas todo el tiempo postrado, parece una cadáver.

—Déjame…

—Hasta los cadáveres tienen mejor apariencia que tú.

—¡He dicho que me dejes!

—¡Que desagradable! Callar así a una señorita.

—¿Tienes que hablar cada segundo que pasa?

—¿No escuchó las noticias? ¡La señorita Momo ha desaparecido!

—¿Momo?

—¡Esto es malo! Es su deber como hermano mayor salir y buscarla.

—Escúchame, Ene. Momo no es tonta como para perderse o dejar que la rapten. Ya la encontrarán.

—¡No seas tonto! Una señorita como ella, podría herirla.

—¿Señorita? Claro, seguro que sí. Estará bien.

—¡Cobarde! Vamos a buscarla ahora mismo.

Aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, una mueca de nerviosismo se formó en la cara de Shintaro. ¿Momo desaparecida? Su madre debería de estar muy preocupada…y con su pobre salud. Después de la muerte de su padre, el quedó como señor de la familia Kisaragi, pero después de lo ocurrido hace dos años, simplemente renuncio a su título y decidió abandonarlo todo, quedando a lo que era actualmente. ¿Tomar ahora su influencia para una búsqueda? No, no ahora.

—Es tu hermana, amo.

—¿¡Que hay del tutor!? ¿No es su responsabilidad?

—No~ -Ene dibujo un sonrisa en su rostro-Pero le recuerdo que ella es el espectáculo principal y favorito del el rey, si no la tiene, buscará en todo el reino y probablemente te recaiga a ti la responsabilidad. Eso significa…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu cabecita en una bandeja de plata, amo.

—Maldición…

* * *

><p>Sep, aquí termina. Espero que no haya estado muy pesado XD. Ya sabes, bienvenida toda crítica constructiva, si tienes alguna duda solo dime y ya veré que hago ewe por lo menos ya terminé la parte de la idol -w- ahora me concentraré en mi hermoso virgen *v*<p>

Adios! Nos seguimos leyendo. ¿Review? OwO


End file.
